


The Grapes of Wrath

by AtlasAdams



Series: SuperCorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat Grant finds out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Tells Lena Luthor About Being Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Minor Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAdams/pseuds/AtlasAdams
Summary: Cat Grant wrestles with her loyalty to Supergirl after Andrea Rojas reveals Supergirl is sleeping with Lena Luthor. Meanwhile Lena and Kara struggle through their first big fight when Kara finds out about the truth behind Lena's past with Andrea Rojas. Sam must face both Kara and Lena and finally reveal the truth about everything, including her feelings for Lena.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122215
Comments: 71
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of SuperCorp! If you haven't read the first two sections, please go back and read it, or you'll be SUPER lost. Get it? As always, please leave comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy!

Cat Grant looked at Kara. Andrea Rojas had taken a seat on the couch across from Cat's desk. She looked at the manicure on her nails, seeming uninterested. 

"Kiera," Cat said, "would you be so kind as to fetch me a fresh latte?" 

Kara looked at Cat and then to Andrea and back to Cat again. She didn't want to leave. This was Lena's ex Andrea Rojas, _the_ Andrea Rojas. She had a bad feeling that whatever story it was, Lena wouldn't be benefiting from it. Cat seemed to have felt her yearning, and in response, had ordered her far away. 

"Right now, Miss Grant?" Kara said, internally pleading with Cat not to make her go. 

"Now." Cat said, her face serious. Kara adjusted her glasses and shot Andrea a dirty look on her way out. 

Kara hurried out of the office back to her desk to gather her bag. "Shut the door, Kiera." Cat echoed from inside her office. Kara reluctantly obeyed. 

"Winn!" Kara said, looking over her shoulder back to Cat's office as she ran across the room. Winn looked up. 

"What's up?" He said, seemingly oblivious to all that was going on. 

"You see that woman in there?" Kara said.

"Uhh, the hot one?" Winn said, leaning his chair farther to the side so he could get a better look. 

Kara rolled her eyes, exasperated. "That's Lena's ex from like grade school." 

Winn sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Oh, well in that case she is completely average looking. Not even average really, I'd even go so far as to say say she is _unattractive_. Not even worth a second glance." He adjusted nervously in his seat intentionally avoiding eye contact with Cat's office. 

"Oh, enough," Kara said. "I know she's prettier than me okay, but I don't have time to be jealous and insecure right now. I think something is up here. She just barged into Cat's office with some alleged story."

"Well, Kara I mean, we are a media company. We do write stories all the time. Maybe it's just a coincidence." 

"Maybe," Kara said, biting her lip. "Just do me a favor, okay? Go to my desk and pretend to fix something on my computer or whatever. I need you to try and listen in."

"What? Why can't you do you super hearing thing or whatever?"

"Cat's sending me down to get coffee and the place is too far even for my hearing. And I can't exactly go full Supergirl the second I leave the office, Cat will get suspicious." Winn nodded again. 

"Alight. I've been meaning to de-clutter your hard drive anyways." He said, standing up. 

"Thanks", Kara said walking towards the elevator. "And Winn!" She whispered loudly. "Try and hear if she says anything about Lena."

Winn shot her two thumbs up and sat down at Kara's desk. 

Kara picked up her phone to call Lena but stopped. _Shit_. She couldn't call Lena because she hadn't told Lena she knew anything about Andrea Rojas and she couldn't very well tell her now because it would just make her seem like some crazy woman who had been keeping things from her. Kara picked up her phone again and dialed the only other person she could think of. 

"Hello?" Kara heard the voice on the other end say. 

"Alex!" Kara said. It was the first time she'd really called her since they had made up. 

"Kara, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Nothing maybe. Probably nothing. But . . . okay, you remember that girl you told me about? Lena's ex from school, Andrea Rojas?"

"Mmmhmm" Alex responded.

"She's here. At CatCo and she just busted into Cat's office with some big story but Cat made me leave before I could hear anything." Kara was speaking so fast she was surprised Alex even understood her. only with years of practice of dealing with a panicked Kara, had she perfected the art.

"Well, maybe she's just got a story." Alex responded,her voice calm and steady. Kara could hear her chewing on a piece of food as she spoke. Kara hated when Alex was the reasonable one between the two of them. 

"Ugh, come on Alex, humor me here? Can you just ask Maggie if Andrea Rojas even lives in National City? I mean didn't you tell me she worked in Gotham with Wayne Industries now?"

"Hmmm, yea that's true." Kara could hear Alex thinking on the other end of the line. "Alright, I'll talk to Maggie. In the meantime, we don't know what we don't know, so don't stress it. We'll figure it out okay?" 

Kara nodded. "Thanks Alex." 

"Still on for game night tonight?" Alex asked. 

"You bet." 

"Great. Tell Lena she better bring her A game." Alex said, before hanging up. 

The elevator doors opened and Kara headed towards the coffee shop. Alex was right. They didn't know what they didn't know. Besides, what's the worst piece of dirt this Andre woman could even have on Lena anyways?


	2. Chapter 2

Kara sped off the elevator at CatCo, the latte for Miss Grant dangerously close to spilling with each step. Winn was back at his desk and the doors to Cat's office were open. She sped past Winn and walked into Cat's office. 

"Here you are, Miss Grant."

Cat looked up from her desk. "What?" She said, looking confused at Kara's return. "Oh, goodness Kiera. I completely forgot you even left." She said staring blankly at her. Kara reached out and placed the latte on her desk. 

"Did, uhhh, did Miss Rojas leave already?" Kara said scanning the room. She lowered her glasses for a moment and used her X-Ray vision on the building to confirm her own answer.

"Do you see her here in my office?" Kara shook her head. "Then , it's safe to assume she has left us, wouldn't you say?" Cat picked up the latte and looked at Kara. "Non-fat?"

"Always, Miss Grant." Kara said nodding. Cat took a sip and smiled slightly. 

"So, uhhh what was the big story she had?" Kara fidgeted with the sleeve of her shirt and shifted her weight anxiously. 

"My, my you are certainly interested to know what Miss Rojas had to say." Her eyebrows raised and she peered over her glasses at Kara. 

"No. . . well, yes I mean, I'm always interested in a new story Miss Grant." Kara said. 

"Speaking of new stories, how was your interview with Lena Luthor yesterday? I assume I will eventually be reading some words on a page? I mean it's been 24 hours now and nothing has crawled across my desk as of yet." Cat tapped her pen impatiently.

"It was . . wonderful." Kara said, unable to hide the happiness that spread through her whenever she thought of Lena. "I mean uh . . . a wonderful story and I look forward to letting you read it." 

"Mmhmmmm" Cat said, her eyes not looking up from the paper she was now reading. Kara began to realize whatever it was Andrea had wanted, Cat wasn't going to be sharing it with her. She lingered for a few more seconds before turning and leaving the office.

Cat looked up to ensure Kara had gone before picking up the business card Andrea had left her, the words, "7:00 - Friday." Written on the back. She was a bit old for the clandestine routine, but there was something very intriguing about this woman's demeanor that made Cat willing to meet her after hours. She had told Cat that the news she had was "too valuable to be shared in the light of day." Cat had rolled her eyes at the comment at the time, but still she had agreed to meet her. She flipped the card methodically through her fingers before placing it in her wallet. 

Whatever it was this woman had to say, she'd be hearing about it at 7:00 tonight. 

After she left Cat's office, Kara raced towards Winn. 

"What did you hear?" Kara said, in a high pitched whisper.

"Nothing!" Winn responded. "I tried, I swear, I couldn't hear anything but some mumbles. When I looked in she was handing something to Cat. Looked like a business card.

"What did the card look like?" Kara leaned closer to him, now desperate for any information. 

"Jesus, Kara I don't know okay? It was a business card. Honestly, we've seen a lot shadier shit go down behind the closed doors of that office. Remember the dude who came in wearing the black suit with the ear piece who dropped off a mysterious manila envelope? I mean, come on. This is Cat Grant. Who knows how deep those skeletons run." Winn shuddered dramatically as his voice tapered off. "I know you're going crazy over this because it's Lena's like childhood ex or whatever, but really, she's a grown woman now. I'm sure whatever it is Andrea Rojas has to say, it has nothing to do with Lena Luthor." 

Kara stood up straight and bit her lip. Maybe Winn and Alex were both right. Maybe she was just being an overprotective girlfriend or . . friend. Whatever she and Lena currently were. They still hadn't "defined the relationship". 

Kara returned to her desk and began working. She looked into Cat's office and lowered her glasses, using her X-Ray vision to search for the card on Cat's desk but saw nothing. Just then, her cell phone rang. It was Lena. 

"Hi!" Kara said, excitedly. 

"Hello, darling." She heard Lena's voice purr on the other line. "I was just wondering what time I should be at your place for the event tonight?" 

Kara chuckled. "Well, 'event' is maybe a generous word for what's about to transpire tonight. But you can come over whenever you like. Most people arrive around 7:00, but maybe if you get there a little early we can . . . spend some extra time together?"

She could hear Lena's smile through the phone as her voice lowered. "A little time together sounds heavenly. I'm afraid any earlier than 7:00 may be cutting it close, but perhaps I could spend the night tonight?"

Kara got nervous. Lena had never stayed at her place before. They had only stayed at Lena's apartment. Lena's super fancy, super elegant, super million-dollar-penthouse apartment. Kara began to chew on her pen. 

"Unless, you'd rather me not . . ." Lena began. 

"No, no don't be silly. I'd love for you to stay with me."

"Alright then, I'll bring a bag. And then maybe tomorrow we can grab breakfast? Play tourist around the city? You know I haven't really taken a single day to see the sights since I moved here."

All of the tension form the Andrea Rojas situation completely left Kara's body. The idea of waking up with Lena and then getting to spend the entire day with her made her feel light as a feather and she blushed with the excitement of it all. 

"It's a date." Kara said. 

"Kiera!" She heard from Cat's office. 

"I gotta go, Lena. See you tonight!" Kara whispered. 

"See you at 7:00, Kara."


	3. Chapter 3

Kara heard a knock at the door at 7:05 but already knew who it was from both her X-Ray vision and the sound of the familiar heartbeat. She was surprised to hear it quicken as it reached the front door, however. She smiled. Lena was nervous. 

Kara raced to the door and swung it open. "Well, I never knew a Luthor to be late." She said, placing one hand on her hip and checking her wrist watch with the other. 

"Well, maybe you should meet more of them then." Lena said, walking in and kissing Kara on the cheek. They hadn't really discussed how to behave in front of friends yet. In fact this was their first "group hang" since they had started dating, so the interaction was slightly awkward. 

"Mmm based on what I've heard from Clark, I think I'm all maxed out on Luthors." Kara chuckled and Lena raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, too soon?"

Lena shook her head and smiled. "You won't catch me defending any Luthors." 

Kara and Lena made their way into the living room where everyone had already gathered. "Lena, I think you may know most everyone already, but just in case, this is Maggie, Alex, James, Winn and J'onn." They all raised their hands in a collective "hey". Lena smiled and politely returned the wave.

"Yes, of course, I've met some of you before. Lovely to see you all again. Thank you for letting me intrude on your evening."

"It's no intrusion at all," James stood, walking towards Lena. It was in that moment that Kara realized he was the sole person in the room who did not know they were dating. James adjusted his shirt and stuck out his shoulder, flashing his white teeth at Lena. She knew this look. Instinctively Kara grabbed Lena's hand.

"Babe, can I get you a drink?" Lena and James both shot her a look of shock. _Babe_? Lena thought.

"Uhh, a drink would be wonderful, thank you." Lena replied. Kara turned to head to the kitchen but turned back quickly and kissed Lena on the lips. _That solves that._ Kara thought, smiling and winking back at Lena as she walked away. 

Lena blushed and fixed her lipstick. "Well, it is certainly lovely to see you again, Mr. Olsen." 

James's mouth hung open and he fumbled for words. "Oh, nobody calls James, 'Mr.' anything." Maggie said poking James in the ribs as if to tell him to snap out of it.

"I'm Maggie," she said. "Alex's girlfriend. Nice to meet you officially, Lena. I've heard a lot about you." Something about the way Maggie said it made Lena feel uneasy, but she held her demeanor. 

"Likewise," she responded, though it was not entirely true. In fact, she had heard very little about Maggie other than the fact that she was a cop who was dating Kara's sister. 

Kara returned, handing Lena a glass of wine. "So," she said. "Who's ready to lose some games?"

J'onn and Winn groaned while Alex and Maggie cheered. 

"I just hope no one gets a black eye this time." James said, adjusting quickly to the reality that Lena and Kara were clearly more than friends.

Winn covered his left eye and curled his shoulders inward. "Yea, remind me not to sit next to Alex. Her elbows are weapons, I swear."

"It was charades!" Alex yelled. "It requires freedom of movement!" 

Kara laughed and shook her head. "I was thinking something more like Cards Against Humanity?" 

"Does it involve any limbs moving?" Winn said. 

"Not unless you're acting out a card." Kara laughed. 

"Deal." 

After about an hour of game play, everyone decided it was time to take a breather and get more drinks. Lena and Kara went off to the kitchen to talk while Alex and Maggie stayed cuddled up on a couch. 

"So, what do you think?" Maggie asked, brushing back a stray hair off of Alex's forehead. 

Alex shrugged. "I mean, it's not for me to judge. Kara seems happy and that's what's important. Right?" 

Maggie laughed. "Who are you trying to convince here, Danvers? Me or you?" 

"Ugh, you're right. Just something about her I still don't trust okay? I know, I sound crazy."

"Well, maybe I know a fun way to get her to spill some secrets." Maggie's smile grew mischievous. "Hey everyone - who's up for truth or dare?"

The room groaned in a collective as they all re-entered the living room. 

"I'll go first." Maggie said. "Lena, truth or dare."

Lena looked at Kara and then back at Maggie. It was a lose lose, she felt. "Truth." Lena said, looking square at Alex. She knew this wasn't just a random game Maggie had concocted on her own. If she wanted to know something about her, let her ask. 

Alex saw the look and crossed her arms. Kara noticed the tension rising as well. 

"Brave choice." Maggie said, raising her eyebrows and smirking. "Tell us the worst thing you've ever done." The room "oohed" and "aawed" at the question.

Kara jumped in, "That's a little intense, Maggie. Don't you agree, Alex?" Kara asked shooting a sister a look that could melt human flesh, even without the heat vision. 

Alex hesitated. "I mean, she _did_ pick truth." Alex said, still attempting to remain unbiased, though she had clearly chosen her side. Kara crossed her arms. 

"it's fine, darling, really." Lena said. "Although I must admit, this one will take some time to think of. I've done a lot of really awful things in my time." Lena paused and placed her finger on her chin, looking up at the ceiling. Kara could hear her heart beating faster and she wanted to scoop her up and fly her out the window. She couldn't believe her friends had turned on her like this. 

"I'll actually go first on this one," Winn said, raising his hand. "When I was ten, I told my mom I was sick so I wouldn't have to go to school, but really, I was just sneaking off to Comic-Con." 

Everyone rolled their eyes and "boo'ed". 

"Oh, come on!" James said. "I got that beat. When I applied for my job at the Daily Bugel, I told them that I had experience doing travel photography in Africa. Showed them this big black and white portfolio of lions and elephants. All kinds of amazing animals. But really, all I did was go to the Metropolis Zoo and take the pictures!" The room erupted and James doubled over he was laughing so hard. 

Sensing the mood of the room shifting back to pleasantry, Alex volunteered next. "I have one. Kara, remember when we were kids and I told you your pet hamster ran away?" Kara shifted nervously. "Well, the truth is, our dog Jiffy ate him. And I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd never look at the dog the same." 

"Bingo." Maggie said, snickering. Kara's mouth dropped open and the room let out a collective "ewwww". 

"I knew that hamster didn't just run away!" Kara yelled. 

"Alright, I think that's enough games for one night, "J'onn said. The room let out a sigh of relief and j'onn grabbed his jacket. "Thanks for inviting me, Kara. Nice to meet you Miss Luthor." He said shaking Lena's hand. 

Alex and Maggie exchanged looks as did Winn and James. "Time to head out, Danvers," Maggie said, patting Alex on the knee before she stood. They all hugged each other goodbye and left two by two. Maggie gave Lena a firm handshake on her way out and said it had been nice getting to now her better, though the sentence hung with the slight aftertaste of sarcasm. 

When they got out into the hallway Alex turned to Maggie. "What the hell was that?" Alex said, smacking Maggie in the arm.

"What?" She said innocently. "It was worth a shot. Plus, did you notice she never answered the question?" Alex shook her head and wrapped her arm around Maggie as they walked down the stairs. 

Kara stopped using her super hearing as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Kara was happy her friends had jumped in to save Lena, but she did notice her reluctance to answer the question. _Wonder what could be so bad? Maybe the story about Andrea Rojas?_ Kara let her mind wander as she began to wash the dishes. 

Kara heard the sound of Lena clearing her throat from her bedroom. She looked up from the sink to see Lena, standing in the doorway in a black, silk, slip. Kara's mouth dropped open. 

"Do you think we could maybe do those dishes tomorrow?" Lena said, coyly. 

Kara tossed the dishrag over her shoulder and walked towards Lena. "What dishes?" She said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cat Grant sat in the back of her limo and checked the clock. It was 7:00. She looked around, annoyed. If this Rojas woman wasn't here in exactly one minute she was leaving. 

She checked the clock again. 7:01. 

The door to the car opened and Andrea Rojas slid into the back seat next to Cat. 

"About time." Cat said, pointing at her phone's time. Andrea ignored her. Silently, she handed a manila envelope that had been licked sealed to Cat. Cat rolled her yes. 

"I mean really, is all of this necessary? What do you even have? Pictures of the Pope wearing a speedo in here?"

"I have something better." Andrea said, smiling. "Open it". Annoyed, Cat ripped open the envelope. Inside was a series of photographs that had obviously been taken with some sort of telephoto lens.

There was one of Supergirl on a balcony of an all glass building. Then there was another with Lena Luthor beside her on that balcony. There was one of the two of them standing close . . . very close. Cat looked up at Andrea who motioned for her to keep looking. There was one of Supergirl reaching out for Lena Luthor's hand. Finally, there was one of Supergirl landing on another balcony. Lena Luthor was in this photo as well, holding a glass of wine. The two of them were grinning ear to ear, standing only inches apart. Cat began to feel a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like someone had just accused her daughter of stealing a stick of gum from the drug store. 

Though inside her nerves were racing, she maintained her composure. "This is it?" Cat said, tossing the photos on the ground of the limo. "You had me truck all the way out here in the dead of night to show me photos of two women smiling?" Cat rolled her eyes and looked away. 

"No." Andrea said, coldly. "These are not photographs of 'two women'. These are photographs of Supergirl and Lena Luthor, the two most powerful women in National City, holding hands." Cat looked out the window and Andrea went on.

"They're dating." she said, her voice resolute.

"Mmmm and I expect you want me to run a front page cover based on these vague and speculative photographs?" Cat said. "May I remind you that CatCo is not a tabloid. We don't run gossip, Ms. Rojas. We run news. Besides, these photos could have been photo shopped. They could have been . . ."

"I have a witness." Andrea said. Cat's heart sank. "That's how this works right? Every story needs a source, or so I've been told. Well, I have one. A source with first hand knowledge who witnessed them together being much more than friends."

"And who is this mystery witness with all the facts?" Cat asked, turning towards Andrea now. 

"An employee of LCorp. We met at a bar a few days ago. She told me everything."

"Ahh yes, the drunken confession of a disgruntled employee." Cat said, sighing. "Groundbreaking. "Listen, Miss Rojas, thank you for reminding me of why I don't make house calls, but I must be going now."

"Are you going to publish the story?" Andrea asked, not moving.

Cat paused. "I'll look into it." She said. "Now, please, leave my vehicle." Her voice was cold but polite. Andrea grabbed her purse and opened the door, placing one foot out. 

"If you think you're the only one I'm going to tell about this, you're wrong." She exited the limo and turned around looking down at Cat who was looking straight ahead. 

"You have one week to get back to me. Then I go to The Landing with it." Cat cringed. The Landing was Maxwell Lord's latest pet project that had grown to be quite the thorn in CatCo's side. They were known for publishing anything, and entire lives had been destroyed from the slanderous gossip it spewed. 

Cat turned to Andrea, reaching for the door. "I'll be in touch." She said, pulling the door shut on Andrea's face. The limo pulled away, leaving Andrea standing in the street staring after her. Cat bent down and scooped up the photos from the floor. She needed to find whoever this eye witness was and talk to them. And more importantly, she needed to talk to Supergirl. 


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha Arias paced anxiously in her office. Lena had called her this morning and asked her to meet her in her office at 5:00 today. It was 4:55.

_She knows. She knows that I know. She knows that I know and that now that Andrea woman knows._

Sam's head was spinning. She bit down on one of her cuticles and jumped back in pain as her tooth accidentally pierced the skin. Great, now she'd have a bloody finger when she was confronting the woman she had a major crush on and got the boot. Sam grabbed a tissue from the box on her desk and pressed hard on her finger. She looked at the clock anxiously. 

_Oh just go_. She told herself, grabbing her laptop and walking down the hall towards Lena's office. Her heart raced faster with each step and she felt a sick feeling in her stomach that almost made her turn around and race to the bathroom. But she pressed on. She could hear Lena's voice through the door on a phone call and she stopped at Jess's desk first before just walking in. Jess gave her a nod and motioned towards the door. 

Sam slowly opened the door to Lena's office, sticking her head in first as she always did. Lena looked up from her desk and smiled. 

"Sam!" She said, "Good heavens is it 5:00 already? Where do the days go. Come, take a seat." Lena went over and sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Sam obeyed and walked over, cautiously waiting for the other shoe to drop. Maybe she wasn't about to get fired?

"How are you?" Sam asked, somewhat timidly as she placed her laptop on the couch beside her. 

"Well," Lena started, "The truth is Sam, that's why I asked you to see me today. There's something I want to tell you. And I hope it's not too bold of me to say. . ." Sam gulped and braced herself. "The truth us, I just had the most amazing weekend and I just had to tell someone about it. I know we aren't that close or anything, but I was just . . . well, you just seemed like someone I could confide in I suppose." The words stung Sam like a knife. 

"Of course you can confide in me," Sam said instinctively and without even thinking she reached her hand over and placed it on Lena's. Lena looked down at their hands and back at Sam. Sam yanked her hand back and looked down. 

"I mean, what are friends for?" She said shrugging and smiling. Lena smiled. 

"Exactly," she said reaching out and placing her hand on Sam's this time. Sam felt a wave of warmth spreading through her body. Lena's eyes were so alive, her smile, so infectious. She felt physically drawn to her. She caught herself staring too long and snapped back to reality. 

"So, why don't you tell me about this weekend?" Sam said, tucking a brown hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face. Her shoulders relaxed slightly as she began to realize she was not about to be tossed off the balcony. 

"Can you keep a secret?" Lena asked, playfully raising an eyebrow and shifting closer to Sam. She could smell her perfume now. 

"You bet." Sam replied, trying to control her breathing and ignoring the total irony of the question. 

"Well, you remember my friend Kara you met on Friday. The reporter from CatCo."

Sam swallowed hard. "Vaguely," she said trying to maintain her composure. 

"Well . . . she's not just my friend. We've been dating for a little over a week now and truth be told, Sam I'm head over heels for her." Sam's heart sank. Not only did she have to hear about Lena being madly in love with another woman, but now Lena had trusted her with this big secret. So Sam had the weight of two major secrets about Lena Luthor on her shoulders. 

Sam feign surprise, "Oh wow!" She intentionally tried to make her voice go higher than it naturally would. "I had no idea. That is so great Lena." Her voice sounded robotic and she cleared her throat hoping to correct it. "I mean, I'm so happy to see you happy." She said sincerely. 

"Thanks," Lena said. "But you really can't tell anyone. If word got out that I was dating someone who had just done an interview with me, people might start to think there was some inappropriate conflict of interest there." Lena patted Sam on the knee and stood. 

"Oh, I can imagine. . ." Sam said shifting her eyes to the balcony. She imagined Supergirl flying into the room, grabbing her up by the shirt and shaking her, calling her a liar before throwing her out the window. Her mind shifted to the couch she was sitting on. She remembered the sounds she heard coming from this office that night. She closed her eyes and tried to stop thinking about it.

"Sam?" Lena said. She was now standing by the bar holding the glass bottle of scotch. "I said, would you like a drink?"

"Make it a double", Sam replied, nearly jumping off the couch and walking towards Lena. She reached out her hand to take the glass from Lena. 

"What's that?" Lena asked, placing her drink down and taking Sam's hand in hers. She looked at Sam's finger that was starting to bleed again. 

"Oh it was nothing," Sam replied, holding onto Lena's hand. 

Lena walked over to her desk and pressed a small button on her phone. "Jess?" Lena said, "Can you please bring us in a band aid? Ms. Arias seems to have hurt herself." 

_You have no idea_. Sam thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Want to grab a bite to eat then maybe come stay at my place?" Lena's voice sounded lighter than usual. Kara knew it meant she was happy. Just knowing she was potentially the cause of some of that happiness was enough to make Kara's heart soar. 

"Wish I could, I have to do some patrolling tonight and my presence has been requested by Cat Grant if you can believe that." Kara scooted closer and began to slowly kiss Lena's neck. She could smell her perfume and feel the heat from her body radiating into her lips. Lena shivered and rested her arm on Kara's, pulling her closer. 

"So you're just torturing me right now, is that it?" Lena's voice was low and sultry now and Kara could hear her heart beginning to speed up. Kara paused at Lena's neck and smiled. 

"Well, now you know how I felt when I found out you were going on a date with . . . well me." Kara said, breaking her demeanor and laughing into Lena's neck. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and the two of them both began to laugh. 

"Oh, yes must have been so painful for you." Lena said brushing Kara's hair back. She stared into Kara's blue eyes for a moment and kissed her softly before pulling away. "So, you're ditching me for Cat Grant? If she was a little younger, I'd be jealous." Lena said raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh gosh," Kara said, "Jealous of Miss Grant?" Kara pushed her glasses up and bit her lip. 

"Kara Danvers, are you blushing?" Lena stood and grabbed her face as Kara tried to pull away. 

"No!" Kara said, giggling as she wrestled with Lena. 

"You so are! You like Cat Grant!" Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and squeezed as Kara continued to giggle. 

"I do not!" Kara said finally free of Lena's grasp. "I just think she's a very smart, talented, hard working, successful woman."

Lena nodded, still smiling. "What's her favorite color?" she asked playfully. 

Kara shook her head and swatted at Lena. "Oh knock it off, you. Now if you'll excuse me," Kara darted into the bathroom in Lena's office and came back within half a second, dressed head to toe as Supergirl, "I gotta jet," Kara said, kissing Lena on the cheek. 

Kara walked towards the balcony and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and Lena?" She said. 

"Yes?" Lena responded, one eyebrow raised. 

"Her favorite color is red." Kara winked and shot off into the night sky. Lena's mouth dropped open and she shook her head, smirking. _Oh she's in so much trouble for that later._ Lena thought, imagining the fun ways she could pay Kara back for this little game. 

Lena sat down at her desk and began working. Suddenly, the door to her office flung open. It was Samantha Arias. Her face was pale and a thin layer of sweat clung to her forehead.

"Sam?" Lena said, standing and walking around her desk, "Are you alright? It's 8:30 what on earth are you still doing here?"

Sam walked into the office and grabbed Lena by the arms looking her dead in the eyes. 

"There's something I need to tell you." She said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cat Grant stood on the balcony to her office, a glass of white wine in her hand. She looked down at her watch. It was 8:31. Supergirl was late. But she wasn't getting annoying like when the Andrea woman had been one minute late. Whenever Supergirl was late, Cat just got worried. She looked around the sky, straining to see any hint of red passing in the city lights. 

Suddenly, there was a voice behind her. "Sorry, I'm late." Supergirl said. Cat jumped and spun around. 

"Come with me." She said, her voice serious. Cat opened the glass door to her office and the two of them walked in together. The office was all dark except for Cat's - an unusual event at CatCo. There was always a photo editor scurrying around or a reporter finishing a last minute column at this time. 

"Where is everyone?" Supergirl asked. She stood in front of Cat's desk with her arms crossed. 

"Gave them the night off." Cat said nonchalantly. 

"The night off?!" Supergirl cleared her throat and stood up straight. "I mean uhh, just seems like you run a tight ship around here. From what I hear anyways."

"Mmmm yes I'm sure your little rat, Keira has informed you all about the midnight oil she burns."

"No, that's not what I meant . . ."

"Oh relax, Supergirl. We have bigger issues to address tonight. Sit down." Cat motioned to a seat across from her desk. 

"I prefer to . . ." 

"Sit." Cat said, looking up from her glasses, her voice sharp. 

Supergirl sat down. Cat tossed an unmarked envelope across her desk and told Supergirl to open it. 

"What are these?" Supergirl said, flipping through the photos slowly. She was horrified. They were photos of her and Lena. Intimate photos of them, their special moments, their secrets, all sitting here on a two dimensional image. 

"Well, we both know what they _are_ , Supergirl. They are photographs of you and Lena Luthor. The more important question - the one you should be asking - is where did I get them?"

Supergirl's face shot up. Had Cat betrayed her? Had she been spying on her? Her eyes began to glow red and she slowly stood. 

"Where did you get them, Cat?" She was angry now. 

"Oh go dip that face in a bucket of water and cool down," Cat said, waiving her hand at Supergirl and turning to her computer. Kara's eyes calmed down but she stayed standing. 

"You and I have a deal. Remember? You give me exclusive interviews, I print pretty pictures of you saving kittens from trees. I have no interest in muddying those waters, especially not over some B list celebrity gossip." Cat adjusted her glasses and began typing on her keyboard. 

"So where did you get these photos?" Kara asked, her voice more calm towards Cat, but more concerned in general. 

Cat turned her computer screen to face Kara. "I got them, from her."

On the screen was the image of a woman she had seen before right here in this office. "Andrea Rojas." 

"Oh good, so she's a friend of yours? Then why on earth is she trying to exploit you?"

"She's not a friend of mine she's . . ." Kara hesitated, "She's Lena's ex from grade school." Supergirl crossed her arms and began to pace back and forth. 

"Oh, I see. So this is all some petty childhood scorned lover bit. Interesting . . ." Cat began. "Well, she's given me one week to run the photos or she's going to take them to Maxwell Lord." 

Supergirl's face dropped. "Not Maxwell Lord!" 

"I'm afraid so, dear." Cat said, walking around the desk and placing her arm on Supergirl's shoulder. "So, that gives us exactly four days to figure out a solution to this little problem. In the meantime, I suggest you talk to Miss Luthor. We're going to all need to be on the same page with this one." 

Kara nodded and without thinking, hugged Cat Grant. "Thank you, Miss Grant." Supergirl said before flying out of the office. 

Cat stood frozen for a moment. Why had that all felt so familiar? The hug . . . the voice. . . the sincerity. She couldn't quite put her finger on it in that moment, but Cat Grant had just experienced the strangest sensation of Déjà vu. She wrinkled her brow and walked over to her desk, taking a seat. She paused for a moment and looked out of the glass doors to her office, her eyes landing on the desk of Kara Danvers. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lena stood with her arms crossed, watching as Sam paced back and forth in her office. She checked her watch. "Sam, honestly, you've been biting at your nails and pacing like a lion in the zoo for ten minutes now. Whatever it is, just tell me."

Sam stopped walking and turned to face Lena. She reached out her hand and took Lena's in hers. Lena looked suspiciously down at her. 

"I think we have a problem." Sam said. 

Just then Kara landed on the balcony and zoomed through the glass door. "I think we have a problem." She said, stopping dead in her tracks. She looked at Lena, then looked down at her hand in Sam's, then looked back at Lena and then to Sam.

Lena dropped Sam's hand and backed away. "Supergirl!" She said nervously. "What a surprise, dropping in on us like this," She said trying to give Kara a reassuring look as if to say, "it's not what it looks like, I swear". Kara placed her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. 

"I seem to have caught you at a bad time, Miss Luthor." She said, attempting to keep her voice calm and steady. What had she just walked in on? Who was this woman again? Kara remembered meeting her for a brief moment and thinking she was pretty, but now she was here, in Lena's office . . . alone . . . at night. Kara's mind instantly raced to the things they had done in this office at night just a few days ago. She clenched her eyes shut tight. 

"I shouldn't have just dropped in, my apologies, ma'am," Kara said, slowly backing away from the room and walking towards the balcony. 

"No!" Both Lena and Sam yelled at the same time. Lena turned and looked at Sam in surprise. She understood her wanting Supergirl to stay, but why did Sam want her here?

"No, Supergirl, stay." Sam continued. "Please, there's something I need to say to both of you." Kara hesitated and began to walk back towards both of them. She shot a look at Lena that said, "please tell me this isn't what I think it is," and then refocused on Sam.

Lena repositioned herself to be closer to Supergirl, as if that would in some way offer reassurance right now and Kara crossed her arms in annoyance. Sam stood facing both of them, Supergirl's red cape blowing behind her as the wind swept in from the still open balcony door.

 _Here goes nothing._ Sam thought, mentally preparing herself. "I know." She said. 

They both looked at each other then looked back at Sam, confused looks their eyes. 

Lena began, "You know . . .?" 

"Everything." Sam shut her eyes and continued. "I know that you're Kara Danvers, and I know that you work at CatCo, and I know that you guys are way more than friends." Sam peeked open through one eye and then opened the other fully. Supergirl and Lena stood unmoved, their mouths hanging open. 

"I'm sorry, Lena, I should have said something right away, I just, I care about you and it just, it all made sense, I mean the whole 'Supergirl could be a mascot for LCorp' talk and the blushing over the weekend stuff." 

Kara jumped in, "Supergirl as a mascot?!" She yelled, facing Lena. 

"Darling, it's not like that." Lena began.

"Oh, and let me guess, you two holding hands wasn't what it looked like either?" Kara turned to Sam. "You're the one aren't you? The one who sold us out to Andre Rojas." 

Sam's eyes shut again and she rested her face in her hand. 

Lena jumped in, "Andrea Rojas?" 

"Yea, Andrea Rojas, aka your ex from boarding school that you never told me about that I wasn't supposed to know or care about because it would have made me seem like a crazy suspicious girlfriend, but you know what, given the circumstances of all of this right now, I'd say I'm due for a little bit of crazy." The words poured out of Kara's mouth in super speed and she began to pace back and forth. 

"I mean, shit Lena! First, you wanted to use me as a mascot, then you tell this girl about us without telling me and now this girl has told your ex all about us and she's gone to Cat Grant with it!"

Sam interjected, "It's Sam. My uhh my name is Sam." They both shot her a look and she stopped talking. 

Lena approached Kara. "Kara, listen to me, I didn't know about any of this until just now. We're both finding all of this out together. We're on the same team here."

"Are we?" Kara said. "Because it sure doesn't feel that way right about now." Kara began to breath heavily and it felt like the entire room was spinning. 

"When were you even going to tell me about Andrea? I mean, how do you think it felt to be told about her from Maggie?" She said. Lena opened her mouth to speak but Kara cut her off.

"You know what," she held up her hand. "It doesn't even matter right now. What matters is the fact that now she knows. She knows and now, the entire world is going to know." Kara began to walk towards the balcony. 

"Kara," Lena said following after her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry," Kara said softly. "I'm just . . . I just . . . I need some air." Kara lifted her arm and zoomed off into the sky. Lena turned and looked at Sam who now stood softly crying. 

"How long have you known?" She asked, her voice cold. 

"I overheard you guys last week . . . in your office. I was working late and, well, I saw Kara buttoning up her shirt. I'm so sorry Lena, I know you probably hate me now."

Lena sat down at her desk and rested her head in her hand. "I don't hate you, Samantha". She said coldly. "I don't believe in hate frankly. Exhausts too much energy on those who are so often unworthy." The word stung like needles in Sam's ears. Lena walked over the the bar and began to pour herself a drink. She turned to face Sam, holding the glass firmly in he hand.

"But you got us into the mess, Samantha Arias, and you're going to get us out of it."


	9. Chapter 9

Alex Danvers had just unhooked her gun belt and sat down when her phone rang. It was Kara. 

"Alex?" She heard her sisters voice panicked on the other end. 

"Kara? What is it, what's wrong?" She stood up and grabbed the belt. 

"Can I come over?"

"Yes, of course, I just got home." Alex replied. 

"Okay good." There was a knock on the door instantly. Alex opened it to see Kara standing on the other side, her eyes red and her face frightened. 

Kara walked inside. "What's wrong?" Alex asked. Kara had stopped in an ally on the way to Alex's to change before coming up to her door. Alex didn't have a balcony so Supergirl entrances were much more suspicious there. 

Kara came towards Alex and leaned into her as Alex wrapped her arms around her. "I don't even know where to begin," Kara said. 

Alex released her and pulled her over to the couch. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Kara nodded and focused trying to replay the night in a concise way. 

"Well, tonight I had a meeting with Cat Grant. And she showed me all these pictures of me and Lena, not kissing or anything, but being really really close. And one of them was even taken on Lena's home balcony. Anyways, she said she got them from Andrea Rojas and she said Andrea had given her until this Friday or she was going to Maxwell Lord with them." 

Alex cringed. "Eww, Maxwell Lord?"

"Exactly." Kara continued. "Then to make matters worse, when I flew back to Lena's office I walked in on her and one of her very attractive employees holding hands."

Alex gasped. "Just wait," Kara said. "And then it turns out that this employee, Sam, is the reason Andrea Rojas knows about me and Lena. Oh an apparently Lena was going to make Supergirl the LCorp mascot."

Kara sat back and looked up, her eyes filling with tears again. 

Alex's jaw was dropped and she shook her head. "Okay then." She said matter of factly. "So, what we need to do is direct this big problem into a few smaller problems that can be solved one by one." Kara looked at Alex. Of course she had a scientific method to this. She always did. 

"Let's start with the simplest one first. Lena holding hands with someone else." Kara nodded again. 

"I know Maggie and I have been harsh on Lena and it's just because we both care about you so much. But Kara, I saw the way she was looking at you during that game night. The woman loves you. I think the solution for this problem is clear."

Kara looked at Alex and wiped her eye. "What's that?" 

"Talk to her." Alex said, placing her hand on Kara's knee. Kara laughed for a second. 

"But Alex, she never even told me about her and Andrea. Or this Sam person. Or the mascot thing. I mean she's clearly hiding thing just like you and Maggie said after game night."

"Alex jumped in, "Okay 1. no super hearing for eavesdropping on me and Maggie! 2. Yes, she hasn't told you everything yet. But have you told her everything? I mean, you both had lives before each other. Maybe she's just . . . scared?"

kara couldn't believe her ears. Alex Danvers defending Lena Luthor. This night really was upside down.

Kara replied, "Fine. I know you're right. She was begging me to stay when I flew off. I just had to get out of there."

"And that's fine, I don't blame you. But now you know what you need to do. So, let's move on to the other issues. This Sam person - guy or girl?" Alex asked. 

"Woman." Kara said, her voice sounding insecure. 

"Well, what do we actually _know_ about her? Does she have some reason to want to hurt you or Lena?"

Kara thought for a moment. "No, not at all, she seemed incredibly upset about all of it actually."

Alex nodded, "interesting. Okay, and Cat Grant, how does she seem about all of this?"

Kara thought again. "Conflicted. She knows it's a great story but she knows it would lose her loyalty to Supergirl. I don't think she's willing to burn the bridge."

"So it seems like we really only have one enemy in all of this." Alex said, standing from the couch and grabbing her phone.

They both looked at each other and said in unison, "Andrea Rojas." 

"Who are you calling?" Kara asked. 

"Maggie. I think I have an idea for what we need to do next, but first, go talk to Lena."

Kara nodded and stood. She decided she would walk to Lena's apartment. Things had been moving fast enough tonight and she wanted a few moments to just slow them down. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kara looked up at the high rise building. She had never actually gone to Lena's through the front door before. All the time they had been "just friends" they had met out at restaurants or bars and since they'd been dating she had used an . . . alternate entrance. Now with things being so up in the air (no pun intended) Kara had decided a more human approach might be wise. But Kara hadn't expected to feel so intimidated like she did right now. Standing outside the revolving glass doors looking up at the top floor where she knew Lena's apartment was. When she had flown to her balcony she had felt like Lena's equal. Now she just felt small and insignificant. 

Kara cleared her throat and walked through the moving doors towards the front desk where the security guard sat, flipping through something on his phone. 

"Good evening," he said, looking up as he saw her approach. 

"Hi," Kara said nervously, clearing her throat. "Kara Danvers for Lena Luthor." 

"Which apartment, ma'am," Kara's mind went blank. She had never even thought about the actual _address_ of this place. She took a wild guess. 

"The penthouse." She said, forcing her voice to sound more confident as she stuck out her chin defiantly.

"Very good, Ma'am," the young man replied. "Please wait one moment." The security guard picked up a phone and pressed a few buttons. Kara turned her head to use her super hearing and heard Lena's voice on the other end. When the man told her Kara Danvers was here to see her, she could hear Lena's voice elevate in surprise. 

She could also hear Lena telling the man to add Kara's name to the permanent guest list and to never stop her upon admission again. Kara smiled, recognizing Lena's "CEO voice."

"Very good Miss Luthor, absolutely." The man said, his voice slightly shaken by Lena's assertiveness. 

"Right this way Miss Danvers, and please let us know if there is anything you ever need." He said standing and motioning towards the elevators. Another man dressed in a blazer and dress pants was waiting for her by the elevator to press the button for her. Kara smiled politely and when she finally got on the elevator took a huge breath. 

_Good Rao_ , she thought as the car quickly made its way up past the other floors. _It's like getting into Fort Rozz._

Kara heard the elevator ding as it slowed down, the letters "PH" illuminated on the monitor above the doors. She was here. 

The doors opened and Kara stepped out of the elevator to see Lena, standing by an open door, her arms gently crossed and her eyes swollen. 

Kara walked towards her until she could smell Lena's perfume she was so close. Neither of them reached out for the other, but there was a softness in both of their eyes as they looked at one another. 

"May I come in?" Kara asked. 

"Please, do." Lena responded, opening the door wide for Kara to walk past. 

The apartment looked similar to the nights Kara had stayed here before. Candles, music, even the fireplace in the corner had been turned on. It was gas of course. Lena didn't like the idea of getting soot on her hands.

Kara turned to face Lena who had just closed the door behind them. 

"I'm sorry." They both said in exact unison. Kara adjusted her glasses and Lena tucked back a stray hair that had fallen from her pony tail. 

"You go first," Kara said. 

"I will." Lena said, stepping slightly closer to Kara. "Kara, I am so sorry. I know how all of this looks and I know we are in a real mess right now, but I promise you nothing is going on between me and Sam. And I promise you we are going to fix all of this mess with Andrea. I'm sorry I never told you about her before, but it was so long ago, and we haven' really had the 'exes talk' yet. I just didn't know how to even bring it up." Lena's eyes filled with tears now. 

"My turn." Kara said, looking down. "I'm sorry for jumping to the worst possible conclusion tonight and for not trusting you. I'm sorry for flying away when you needed me there, and I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that. I just got so scared. I'm still scared. It seems like whenever I'm happy in life, something happens to ruin it." Now Kara began to get more emotional. 

Lena walked towards her, "I know. You lost your home, your parents, your Aunt, even Mon El." Kara rolled her eyes slightly at the mention of Mon El. 

"I know, you loved him, Kara." Lena continued, "And I know he lied to you and I know he hurt you. But I am not him. And I am never going to lie to you, I promise." Lena reached out and grabbed Kara's hands and lifted them to her lips, kissing them softly. 

Kara looked at Lena and her heart began to melt inside her body. She grabbed Lena's face and kissed her lips, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer with each kiss. Lena began to breathe heavy and they slowly stopped crying and started enjoying the sensation of being in each others arms. Kara picked Lena up, allowing Lena to wrap her legs around her before carrying her to the kitchen counter. 

"Hang on one minute," Lena said, reaching under the counter and feeling for something. She pulled out a small oval shaped remote and pressed a button. Instantly, the windows to the apartment flickered and went slightly darker. 

"Had them installed earlier this evening. Both here and at my office." Lena said smiling. "We can see out, but they can't see in. Some new LCorp tech." Kara smiled and they continued kissing as Lena spread her legs farther for Kara. Kara began to slide her hand up Lena's leg and she could feel her shivering with each inch as she got closer to what Lena really wanted. Kara kissed Lena's ear and whispered, "I love you," right before entering her. Lena moaned and pulled Kara's face up to hers. 

"I love you, Kara" Lena said as she felt Kara filling her up. She began to climax and soon enough she was finishing in Kara's hand, her body shivering even after it was done. Kara continued kissing her as she pulled her fingers out and Lena kept her legs wrapped tight around Kara, not letting her back away. 

"Kara," Lena said, in between kisses. "Don't ever fly out on me again, okay?" Her voice sounded desperate and sincere. 

"Never." Kara said looking deep into the emerald eyes staring down at her. And she meant it. 


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what's the plan?" Kara texted Alex the next morning from her desk at CatCo. She had stayed the night with Lena which meant being up early enough to take a car home (Lena had made her take hers), change and fly to the rooftop of CatCo by 8:00am. She was tired and it was only Tuesday morning. 

She checked her phone. No response. 

Kara leaned forward and peaked into Cat's office. Her boss was in the middle of chastising James for not getting a flattering angle of some celebrity and she could hear James' heartbeat from her seat. A few seconds later, James was leaving the office. He rolled his eyes at Kara as he walked passed her and shook his head. 

"Kiera!" Kara heard from the office. She checked her phone again before jumping up and running into towards Cat. Still nothing.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" 

"My computer is being all glitchy again. Run and get that boy who's always lurking around your desk. The one who's good with computers." Cat waved her hand and looked at her computer somewhat replied by its presence on her desk.

"Winn?" Kara replied, adjusting her glasses.

"Win what?" Cat responded. 

"No," Kara said smiling, "I think you're referring to Winn, but he's not working today Miss Grant, remember he's only here part time now?" Winn had dropped from full time to part time at CatCo about six months ago, so he could work more hours at the DEO. But, no matter how long he'd been gone, Cat continued to call for him. 

"Mmmm," Cat said, seeming uninterested. "Well, find me someone else then, this glacial pace is killing me." 

Kara nodded and glanced down at Cat's desk, noticing a manilla envelope resting under a stack of papers. Cat caught her looking and she quickly averted her eyes. 

"Were you looking for something?" Cat asked, turning her full attention to Kara now for the first time since Kara had entered her office. 

"Oh, uhh no, just got lost in thought, you know." Kara said, quickly turning to leave. 

"Kiera." Cat said, before Kara could leave the office. 

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Kara said nervously. She could tell Cat was suspicious of something. 

"Why do you wear those glasses?" The question took Kara by surprise. 

"My glasses?"

"That's what I said," Cat continued. "Why do you wear them?" 

"Well, I couldn't see without them, Miss Grant," Kara said, laughing as she turned to leave. 

"I very much doubt that." Cat said, under her breath in what was barely more than a whisper. 

When Kara returned to her desk she checked her phone again. There was a text from Alex. 

"Tonight. Meet at 8:00. Bring Lena."

"Okay . . ." Kara replied. "Where?"

"Your office."

 _My office?_ Kara had no idea what Alex was up to, but the fact that it obviously involved CatCo and Cat Grant made her nervous. Well . . . even more nervous than usual. 

"Wait what?" Kara replied to the text. 

Immediately Alex responded. "Call me after work. I'll explain everything."


	12. Chapter 12

The doors to Cat Grant's office swung open at exactly 8:02 pm. 

She looked up from her desk to see Supergirl, Lena Luthor, and several other women she had never before seen. 

"Why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a CW teen drama?" She said, removing her glasses and crossing her arms. 

"Miss Grant," Supergirl said crossing her arms. "We're here to discuss the . . . issue of those photographs." 

"Oh, you mean the photographs of you and Lena Luthor being . . . intimate?" She said raising an eyebrow, watching for a reaction from the room. Supergirl cleared her throat.

"Yes, ma'am those photographs."

"We think we have a plan, but it's going to require all of us working together." Alex Danvers said. 

Cat jumped in, "I'm sorry, and you are?" 

"She's with me." Maggie Sawyer said, stepping forward. 

"And you are?" Cat continued.

"They're with me." Supergirl answered. 

"Right well then, that just leaves you, the mousy one in the back with the guilty look on her face." Cat motioned to the back of the office where Samantha Arias stood dumbfounded. 

"She's with me," Lena answered, stepping slightly in front of Sam. Kara noticed the protective stance Lena took with Sam, but internally reassured herself.

"Well then, it looks like we're all coupled up here." Cat said, smirking and looking at Supergirl then back to Lena and Sam. "Lovely to see you again, Miss Luthor. It's a shame you don't come around more often."

"I'll have to make a habit of it then," Lena quipped back. 

"Mmmm, I'm sure you will." Cat sniped in response. Cat bent down and unlocked her bottom desk drawer, pulling out a manilla envelope and slapping it down on her desk. It was placed directly on the stack of papers covering the manilla envelope Kara had been looking at earlier today. 

Cat looked at Supergirl and raised an eyebrow. "Did you think I would just leave them out on my desk for anyone to find?" Cat said, her voice playfully knowing. 

"I uhh don't know what you mean." Supergirl responded. 

"Of course you don't." Cat said rolling her eyes slightly. "Well, this is what we're dealing with people. Here are the photos in question." Cat said picking the envelope off her desk and holding it out to whoever wanted to grab it first. 

"Hang on," Lena said walking over to Cat's window. She pulled out four small circular discs and placed one on each corner of the window to Cat's office. Then she pulled out an oval shaped remote, identical to the one she'd used at her apartment the night before. The windows flickered and she looked back at Supergirl and winked. 

"We can see them, but they can't see us."

"Astounding." Cat said shaking her head. "Little late for that consideration, wouldn't you say?"

"Better late than never, is what I'd say." Lena said, shooting a look in Cat's direction as she tossed the remote on her desk. "Keep it. Consider it a gift from the new LCorp."

"I think LCorp has already given a great gift with these photos." Cat said, lifting them up again. 

"Enough," Alex said stepped forward and taking them, this time without hesitation. She quickly thumbed through the photos one by one before handing them off to Maggie. 

Kara felt so exposed, watching everyone pass around photos of her and Lena like this. But it was better than watching all of National City look at them on the front page of the newspaper, she reckoned. 

"Not as bad as I thought," Maggie said optimistically. She handed them off to Lena who looked through them and turned red. Lena handed them to Sam who also turned red and looked down in shame. 

"So, I take it you're the eye witness Miss Rojas was talking about," Cat said, peering at Sam. 

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked in response. 

"Oh please, you look like a dog that's just relieved himself in his master's shoe." Sam looked down again. "If you're going to help us you better get the whipped puppy disposition off your face and get ready to work." Cat snapped. "We have two days before these things hit the cover of The Landing and so far I have't heard a single word of advice from this little Justice League of yours." 

"I think the solution here is to break this issue apart one by one," Alex jumped in. "Maggie, tell Miss Grant what you were telling me this morning. The thing about your friend."

Maggie stepped forward. "So it's like this, I know a guy down at the station who does all of our photographic evidence verification. Basically, his job is to tell us whether pictures are fake or real. Lets just say, he owes me a favor for not busting him on a gambling charge last month and getting him fired." 

Cat raised her eyebrow. "Go on." She said. 

"Basically, not only can he make photos look real, but he can make sure when someone checks them they look . . . well, fake." 

Supergirl jumped in, "So, you're suggesting we alter the photos. Make them look like they've been photo shopped?" 

"Bingo." Maggie said, "But in a subtle way. Like a trick with a shadow, something like that so that when the pros look at these things, they know that they got hit by an editor."

"That way they lose all credibility." Alex said. 

"Hang on," Lena said, "Are you suggesting we _intentionally_ release the photographs through CatCo? You can't be serious."

"No." Alex said, "I'm saying we give the doctored photos directly to Maxwell Lord's company tomorrow. Sign them as a gift from 'anonymous'. He'll be so happy, he'll run them right away. Then when Andrea tries to take them to him on Friday, they're old news. Plus, once word gets out that they're fake - which they soon will, thanks to Maggie's new friend p- Maxwell Lord's media company looks like a total sham. It's two birds with one stone." Alex said matter of factly. 

"Bravo, Miss whoever you are." Cat said, "But that still leaves us with the problem of Miss Luthor's love life."

Lena looked at Kara as Cat continued, "I mean no offense, truly, but right now to the public eye, you're a recluse. You've never been seen out with anyone except now Supergirl. The public won't be satfied thinking these are fake unless they have some other image of you in their mind. Some other . . . partner they can visualize you with."

Cat paused for a moment and looked at Kara. "We've got to completely erase the fantasy of Lena Luthor and Supergirl." She said, firmly. 

There was a silence in the room for a moment. Kara looked at Lena, then at Alex. Maggie looked down and bit her lip. Then suddenly, a voice from the back of the room piped in.

"I have an idea," Samantha Arias chimed in. "Why doesn't Lena date me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find out what happens between Sam, Lena and Kara in the next section of the series - Sense and Sensibility. Will the team's plan to conceal Andrea's finding work? Or is Andrea Rojas more of a threat than they realized? Stay tuned!


End file.
